User talk:Sheikh Sultan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Iap.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 02:34, August 15, 2015 (UTC) New world activity A civil war has just broken out and several nations are intervening in it. Your nation may benefit from taking a stance on it to. http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game)#1018[[User:Oniontree1|Oniontree1]] (talk) 22:22, August 31, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Map Game The game will begin on the 22nd September 2015. Sorry for the wait. 2015 Map Game Awesome history 28 (talk) 15:03, September 16, 2015 (UTC) PS: So u don't have to wright your turn again this is your turn. Isis: Seeing that we would slow down by June we begin to work with Sunni Islamic groups in Iraq and Syria. We begin to destroy temples and idols. We begin a huge assault into Iraq with Baghdad in our sights. We also send a letter to Kurdistan for a cease fire. We also begin a huge propaganda using an American spokesman. We also begin to work on our armies in Somalia,Yemen,and Libya. We begin to set up A.A guns across our nation to shoot down enemy air fore,we also begin to work on a air force needing to look for a Iraqi fighter pilot or an airline pilot. Arm of the Singularity The time has come. Welcome to the future! Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 04:20, December 31, 2015 (UTC) The World at War, II It has started. Christina Pill (talk) 13:26, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Ottoman telegraphy error: Due to a error in a official telegram troops meant for Al Rubta to fight Persia ended up in Damascus, they leave and the land mentioned earlier is given to Egypt.Christina Pill (talk) 02:59, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Aftermath Map Game Thank you for joining my map game. Which rebel group would you like to be? I'll try and get back to you soon about maybe being a map maker/mod for the game too if you want. OMGdidiwin Aftermath Map Game The game will be starting around 4 pm EST on Wednesday. Please feel free to invite friends from the althistory wiki to play since this map game is an exercise of alternate history. Thank you for joining my map game. I hope you enjoy! ^-^ - OMGdidiwin 03:02, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Aftermath Yes you can play as the Two Swords but you'll need to provide a flag and map of the area they are located. OMGdidiwin 23:45, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for providing a map and flag for the Two Swords. Will it be alright if you only control the Syrian portion of the terrorist organization? In this map game I've pretty much retconned the Islamic State but Syria is still in the midst of a Civil War so I'm thinking the Two Swords could be based in Northwest Syria and, if you'd like, become an Islamic State of sorts. OMGdidiwin 02:55, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Aftermath The map game has begun! OMGdidiwin 21:03, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Welcome : :-) !Christina Pill (talk) 01:31, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game) Anyone who was in the past version was a victim of a sudden and early re-boot. For this reason they will be automaticly refunded and are singed up as thier former nations in this game as long as they posted once or more.Christina Pill (talk) Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell (map game) It starts on Febuary 2nd.Christina Pill (talk) 23:45, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Map for Aftermath You can put the areas of Syria & Yemen that the Two Swords control on the map. Thank you for being the map maker by the way. OMGdidiwin 02:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) The 2 Swords If I stop bombing you or condemning you in Aftermath will u stop interfering with us please. Deal? Awesome history 28 (talk) 19:39, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell (map game) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 18:05, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell (map game) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 18:02, February 3, 2016 (UTC) *'The UII and UHIS are not threatend and the Turkic states rebelled against the USSR because Turkey wanted to start one. I got it a bit wrong, it was Communists, not sepratists that riot in a small way in Hunsa, Hanoi, Sibi, Nargar, Ziarat and Lima. 'Christina Pill (talk) 00:41, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ** I won't have the USSR invade the UII, just a few riots that will die out if they are given a few more jobs and water wells.Christina Pill (talk) 00:53, February 11, 2016 (UTC) *** Personalty I would also ban sexual action outside of a relationship. I agree with it.Christina Pill (talk) 00:53, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay the Map game has now started so you may now play your turn! :) - JayJayKingNo.1 (talk) 17:00, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I didn't want people to have people to have huge wats of land (and I still don't) but he added his country on the map himself, I didn't. When I have access to a computer I'll edit the map to shrink the Roman's down a bit. So yeah, but if you still want to be the rashidfun caliphate, I add you but it won't be the whole Arabian peninsula - JayJayKingNo.1 (talk) 01:43, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Rashidfun Caliphate added to the map.Trish pt7 (talk) 01:07, April 15, 2016 (UTC) The 1991-2001 Yugoslav civil war (map game) Each side owns it's reverent paramilitaries. They are already attached to there nation and thus the player holding the nation.Trish pt7 (talk) 01:57, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Humanity's course weirdness #I had to correct them earlier on. Israel failed to buy Cyprus off of Turkey. Neither Israel or the Mod had realised the south is a independent Greek nation. I let them know they were wrong. #In the Syrian alliance issue, I would like to know is what Israel's player called "Syria" all non ISIS factions, the FSA, Assad or the PPU? All I know is they are anti-IS\ISISA\ISIL. #The mod missed some of my requests and several of Portugal's requests. #Only Scandinavian non-player states complained about Germany attacking it's neighbours and the North. Korean revolution was ignored by every on except South Korea and player nations. #I had to prompt a year turn (it should be every 2 days). It is due in a few hours, so If it is not turned by 12.00 today, I will do it. #Mod events- The Venezuelan leader and Greek leader were not toppled by the angry mobs. This is plausible, especially in a unstable and warlike world.Trish pt7 (talk) 00:46, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Due to the mod not turning the turn over for 3'' days, the map maker has done so.Trish pt7 (talk) 20:04, June 22, 2016 (UTC) '''I added-' :Mod event- Syria:The Al-Nusra Front and Hezbollah are ready to attack the Israeli forces around Homs and Latika. They say that the Israelis should not be intervening in Arablands regardless of the motivation. A Israeli soldier is blown up in Homs by a Hamas IED. Trish pt7 (talk) 22:30, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I am busy on 2 other wikis and leave the game. I also think it is getting a bit ASB.Trish pt7 (talk) 18:07, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Space Race 2040 Reloaded It has begun. Post now! Sidewinder291102 (talk) 13:02, June 27, 2016 (UTC)Sidewinder291102 Syrian Army of the Willings' flag Hey Bozistanball, I found this Syrian rebel flag for your Army of the Willings' flag: . Earth's Remnants 2 A new nation has joined!Trish pt7 (talk) 17:58, June 30, 2016 (UTC) World War: 1913 World War: 1913 (Map Game) 1914 has started.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:03, October 17, 2016 (UTC) New states joined World War: 1913 (Map Game) Switzerland, Persia and Montenegro have just joined!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:22, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! The game starts tonight at 01.00 UTC! Turns are every 2 days. Each turn is 4 months of in game time.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:11, November 20, 2016 (UTC) A new start Fancy setting up a new leadership later next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request at Wikia Central next week and If I get it you will become a bureaucrat to, since I would need a deputy. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:05, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I have another Wiki, which is more of a game incubator than anthing else (that is were Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! came from), so it will be merged in to this one in time. You will become a bureaucrat to, since I would need a deputy. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:05, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Shattered World II Shattered World II First Turn is up! Please post as soon as possible (ASAP)! Mli048 (talk) 21:58, March 16, 2017 (UTC)Mli048 Shattered World II has a new turn.